New Members
by StellaUmbra
Summary: We are two new students at Kadic. Little did we know that a group of 5 would change our lives forever, and that we would uncover their secret.
1. Chapter 1: New Students

**This is my first fanfiction, so please give me reviews. **

It was our first day at Kadic academy. Our being my boyfriend David and I

"_Why did we move so far away, why from the U.S, and why to this boarding school?_" I thought to myself. We went to 's office, were he gave us our schedule. I was placed in the 9th grade class and David was in the 10th grade class. I found this weird being I was in 10th grade in my last school.

"Mr. Delmas why am I in 9th grade?" I asked.

"Well Meckenzie, I thought you would do better to be in 9th grade." He told me. After that he gave us our dorm numbers and keys. "I hope you two don't mind having roommates." He said. "Being you enrolled late their is no dorm rooms left. So Miss Whittier you will sharing a room with Miss Aelita Stones. While you Mister Coleman will be sharing a room with Mister Jeremie Belpois." After that he sent us out of his office into the main office, there we met Aelita and Jeremie.

They showed us around the school. They showed us where our classes are and where the lunch room was. We met their friend named odd, and well he was odd. They showed us to our rooms. I looked around my room and noticed that Aelita had a little elf doll sitting on her bed, that was the only thing that really stood out to me. I set my stuff down on my bed and then the class bell rang. Jeremie and Aelita showed David to his class and then we went to biology.

A little while into biology Aelita, Jeremie, odd, and a brown headed boy (_Ulrich I believe_) all got up.

" I'm not feeling to well, may I go to the infirmary?" Jeremie asked. "Well, sure Jeremie." She told him. "We will take him," Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich said all at the same time. "Alright fine, but I'm sick of you all of you leaving all the time. You hear me, this will be your last time." said who was annoyed. They all left and I just stared a little surprised. After class I told David about this and he told me an Asian girl name Yumi, left around the same time. We found this a little suspicious but decided to drop it. We went to my room and played video games. After a little while the door opened. Aelita and the others, they looked surprised but then aelita told them I was her new roommate and they all left.

The first night was very rough for me; I kept waking up through the night. When it was about 5am I decided to turn on my laptop and play a game. After I little while all of a sudden a weird symbol showed up on the screen. I heard Aelita make a noise and I looked over, she looked a little worried."

"MecKenzie, Have you ever seen that symbol before?" she asked. "No Aelita, I haven't," I responded.

She took me over to Jeremie's and showed woke him up and showed him the laptop. He did something on his computer and then shook his head at Aelita. "Nothing, the scan picked up nothing," he told her. They both told me to make sure I tell them if I ever see it again.

Later that day me and David were playing on the laptop while outside near the park. All of a sudden my laptop gave me another weird symbol. I got up and started to walk away with the laptop. "Where are you going? David asked. "Aelita and Jeremie asked me to tell them if this symbol showed up again." I replied. David then conviced me not to go and then he took my laptop, and ran into the forest. I chased after him; I caught up to him eventually. We decided to explore the forest a little bit more, when we came across a run downed factory in the middle of water. David wanted to go inside but I held him back. After a couple of minutes, we saw Jeremie and the others come out. They went down the sewer. The last was Odd and he made eye contact with me. I turn to David and said "They are up to something." And grabbed his hand and ran back to school.

**If you like it, I will post more chapters thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

We made it back to my room, where we waited to see if they would come looking for us. They didn't, so we decided to go to dinner, but I first listened into Jeremie's room first. I heard voices and a keyboard so I didn't enter

"Honey, why are listening into my room?" asked David. "I just wanted to see if I could search through Jeremie's computer. I now they are hiding something and I have a feeling something is on his computer." I told him.

We got our dinner, which was spaghetti and after a little while, Right as Aelita and the others entered, the lights started to flicker on and off. After a few seconds of them flickering they all shattered. David and I had a few cuts on us and I had a nasty cut on my hand but we seemed okay. After I looked around everyone else seemed okay. I looked over at Aelita's group and everyone seemed alright, they barely had any cuts. Even though they weren't hurt they all looked very worried.

"Why did this have to happen tonight? It's spaghetti night!" I heard odd complain. I couldn't help snickering at that. "Well David, it a good thing we got spaghetti isn't it?" I said to David. I motion for Odd to come over, and surprisingly he came over. He studied us for a few seconds and then said "You guys are Jeremie and Aelita roommates," He stated. He looked over my face and then said "You were watching us from the forest." "That why we called you over, I want to know if you told the others?" I said to him "No, I haven't had a chance, anyways we don't have time to do unnecessary return to the pas-," he abruptly stopped, it was like he was about to revel something. "Return to the what?" I asked. "Look drop it, you are trending into a subject that you are not suppose to know about. You either know a little or nothing about our group or you know everything never in the middle. Now are you going to eat that spaghetti or not?" he said. We gave him our food.

The sun set and now there was very little light. I noticed a bright light coming from a laptop. I heard Jeremie talking to two people, but I heard one of them yell to Jeremie to watch out. I saw a chair flying at me and I narrowly missed getting my head taken off by a chair, I made a mistake of standing back up because then a 2nd chair came flying and this one did not miss. I fell backwards and slammed into the table hard. My chest was hurting badly where the chair hit it. This time I did not get up. I felt something run down my neck, I felt my neck and I felt blood and glass. I must have hit glass when I landed on the table. I heard voices and someone shown a light on me. The voices belong to Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich.

"Doesn't things they hurt possessed people usually go through them Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. "Mostly, sometimes there are exceptions," He replied. I sat up and turned away from them. I heard Aelita whisper to Ulrich how hard did he throw that chair? I turned to them and told them the chair didn't do this, the glass on the table did. "Sorry, I thought you were going to attack Jeremie." Ulrich said in an apologetic tone.

I look around for David and I saw him talking to Odd. After a minute Odd look up and quickly came over. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" He asked. "Beating people up because they think their friends are in danger." I said.

After I said this David came running over and shot the group a menacing look. "Honey, it alright, don't take it out on them. They thought I was a threat being I sneaked up on them, it dark anyone would make that mistake." I said to David. After a few minutes of tension between us and the group, a teacher brought in flashlights and a lantern. After I left the cafeteria I got my hand and neck attended to and went to my room. I fell into a light sleep.

I suddenly woke up. I checked the time; it was 2:15am, early really early. I looked over at Aelita. She was tossing and turning a lot, so I took a chance and called her name. She got up almost instantly. "Aelita what wrong? Why are you tossing and turning a lot?" I asked her. She told me nothing was wrong, but in her eyes I could see she was lying. She looked very nervous. Before I could ask again, she got up and told me she going to the bathroom. Somehow I knew something was terribly wrong. I guess my laptop agreed being the symbol showed up on it again. Suddenly, all of the electrical sockets in the room exploded. Something in me told me to run, just run. I bolted for the door but when I put my hand on it I felt something grab my leg and pull me back. I looked back and saw my own laptop was attacking! I knew this wasn't a technical error, this is something supernatural. I tried to free myself but I couldn't, the cord was tightly wrapped around my leg. I tried to scream but I could barely manage a whimper, I was so terrified. "_Wake up, WAKE UP THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE, THIS CAN'T BE REAL." _I thought to myself, but this nightmare was all too real. I saw purplish/blackish smoke and then my world went black.

**Thank for reading chapter 2. I'm almost chapter 3. ****Special thanks to my Fiance and MistWolf123 for reading and putting in their ideas. **


End file.
